Atrian Holidays
Atria has several national holidays, as well as a few regional ones. National Holidays Emperor's Day - June 5th Emperor's Day celebrates the birthday of the currently ruling emperor, and changes each time a new one is crowned. Emperor Arvis Atria's birthday is June 5th. A fireworks display is held in the the capital, and it stores will often take advantage of people coming to see it and hold sales. It is tradition to eat cake on this day, and there is a cake-baking competition held in the capital every Emperor's Day. It should be noted that Arvis himself is not particularly fond of the day and hides himself away, unlike other emperors who would hold an Emperor's Day address or hold banquets in the palace. Nightveil Harvest - October 31st There is one night a year that magical beasts become more active than usual, and it happens to coincide with a day many spend harvesting their crops. Long ago, most towns had their guards on high alert with other citizens taking up arms to support them. But one town's wizard had a different idea. Using his illusion magic and his partner's alchemy, they decided to disguise themselves as even stronger beasts to scare them off. With illusions to mimic their looks, alchemy to mimic their scents, and good enough acting from the citizens, the plan was a miraculous success. The story would soon spread throughout Atria, and other towns began to imitate it in the upcoming harvests. But while it was simple enough to sell beast-scented potions, skilled illusion wizards were harder to find. So the people decided to craft costumes instead. Results were varied, but this fortunately wasn't a replacement for having guards, only a bonus. Regardless, this began the tradition of rural towns dressing up as beasts during the night of the harvest. Time passed and towns became safer, but this tradition stayed and became something new. Today, children dress up as beasts and go door to door in their local neighborhoods, the door being answered by another costumed person with a bowl of candy, referred to as "the harvest". If the child can scare the other "beast", they are able to "collect the harvest" and are given candy. Of course, it's proper etiquette to give the kids the candy whether or not they were actually scary. For adults not participating, this is still a popular day for costume parties. Wintergrace Celebration - December 25th Atrian culture places a heavy emphasis on the new year. One aspect of this is the belief that one should cross into it with all of their debts repaid. This was the origin of Wintergrace, a day for all to give back to those have given to them before the new year begins. While it began as a time to settle debts, it quickly became a time to show appreciation to the important people in one's lives. People would gather together with their loved ones to exchange presents, eat, and be merry. This is how Wintergrace was for a long time, before the Wizard Saint Adela Claire. Saint Adela was an ice wizard known as much for her power as she was for her iconic red clothes, but more importantly she was a kind and generous soul. While Wintergrace was a time to give back, Adela thought about those who couldn't give at all. The poor, the sick, and the orphaned, who were often left alone and ignored on such a joyous day. She used her own wealth to give gifts to these people each year. The people of Atria were in awe of her generosity, and eventually they helped too. Upon her passing, Saint Adela was named the Patron Saint of Wintergrace, and it was said that she continues to leave gifts to people in need, even from the heavens. In the hundreds of years since this story was first told, much of it has has changed. Today, Saint Adela, often shortened to Saint Del, remains the icon of Wintergrace, but mostly for marketing purposes. Her iconic red-and-white outfit can be seen everywhere in Atria, especially the hat. She is most often depicted as a kind older woman watching over Atria, coming down on Wintergrace to give presents to all the children who've been good. Parents will leave gifts under the Wintergrace tree and tell their children Saint Del visited them in the night. A younger and more attractive depiction of her can be seen as well in advertisements and media. But even though Saint Adela's role in Wintergrace has changed, it's original spirit has not. It remains a day of giving and appreciation of those who've had an impact in one's life. In honor of Saint Adela, there are many who use this day to reach out to those in need and make an impact in their lives. And to some it is even a romantic holiday, these people putting an extra focus on the special someone who's had the biggest impact on their lives. This interpretation is biggest among young adults in Atria. The Days of Renewal - December 26 to January 1st The days of renewal are the days leading up to and including the new calendar year. These days are meant for preparing oneself to enter the new year as a new person. Traditions include a deep cleaning of one's home as well as their local community, trying new things, fireworks, paying a visit to the graves of the departed, and collecting things that represent the person one wants to be in the upcoming year. On the final day, Atrian people stay up late so they can see the first sunrise of the new year. In an effort to draw attention to the Grand Magic Games, Emperor Arvis declared they be held during the days of Renewal. They are held on the 28th, 29th, and 30th days of December. Regional Holidays Lautela, Day of Remembrance - February 23rd The day of remembrance is the anniversary of when Lautela Castle fell at the hands of Atria's army. People from throughout the region gather in the park where the castle once stood, each carrying an offering. The offering can be anything, with many children bringing mere sticks off the ground. The offerings are piled high in the park's center, making a tower as an echo of the old castle. When night falls, it is doused with an alchemically-treated oil and set aflame. The flames burn green, and do not harm the surrounding plantlife. In the dark of night, the entire city can see the burning tower of remembrance. Gildas, Heroes' Day - March 10th Heroes' Day celebrates all the exceptional individuals enshrined in Gildas' hall of heroes. The highlight of the event is the Heroes' Day parade, which people from all over the country come to see. The floats depict each of the heroes and their greatest feats, and includes heroes both old and new; from a knight of old Sidia who rescued the princess from criminals, to an Atria Wizard Saint who defended Gildas from the kraken. At night, the city holds a festival at the city's heart with a lots of food, drinks, and live music. An old tradition of Heroes' Day had young boys style themselves as knights and select a girl as their princess to protect for the day in imitation of the first hero, the aforementioned knight. While falling out of favor in recent times, there are still a few who hold on to this tradition. Some of these people are young girls taking on the role of the knight, or boys being chosen as the princess. Gloombridge, Grand Market - April A fairly new tradition. There are many nomadic peoples in North Atria, wandering wherever happens to be safe and resourceful in the ever-changing lands. For reasons yet unknown, these places happen to be near Gloombridge during the month of April. Ever since the research base became a full-blown city, these nomadic people began to gather together in its outskirts to trade and mingle. Stalls of merchandise as far as the eye can see fill whatever happens to be the most fitting open field for the year. Gloombridge's researchers do nothing to stop the impromptu event and actually welcome it, as it's a great opportunity to find new and unseen research samples. Sometimes it's a new species of magical beast brought in by a touched hunter, other times it's a strange new ore or lacrima. Once there was even a relic at the market, and its seller hadn't even realized it.